England's Wibbly-wobbly Timey-whimey Adventure
by Starkess
Summary: England has met the Doctor time and time again. Actually, He's lost count.


Hey There, Readers. This is a crossover between Doctor Who and Hetalia, meaning I own nothing. This is based on a variation of a doctor Who episode.

Hopefully, my grammar and spelling isn't too off...

Disclaimer-Nothing belongs to me. It belong to BBC, and Hidekazu Himaruya respectively.

Well... here you go

England almost couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed surreal...

He had been on his way to Germany for the next world meeting when a sudden sharp pain in his side had him bent over in his seat clutching his side from the sudden cramp. A passing flight attendant nearly had a heart attack at his state. The attendant, Becky, took around twenty minutes to calm down enough that England could even suggest that she alert the pilot of their change in destination. It wasn't really her fault that she was so nervous, she had just started the job today and if per say... her new employer was brutally injured... there would be absolutely no way she would still retain her job. It still annoyed England to no end.

As soon as she turned her back, England had his cell phone out and was halfway through hastily dialing the queen of England. Her phone must have rang out only about three times but to England, it felt like centuries.

"Yes?", called she.

England took a deep breath and composed himself before he could compromise his gentlemanly status to the _queen_ of all people.

"Hello, Ma'am.", England replied coolly.

"England! It's so good to speak with you again."

"...You as well. Though it's unfortunate that we can't speak under better circumstances." he hinted morbidly.

The queen immediately lost her cheerful tone. It was obvious that she had been faking her joy to begin with. In reality, she was quite depressed.

"Yes..." she responded slowly, "It is grim, isn't it?"

"Do you have any idea how it may have happened?" England asked curtly.

"No, not even in the slightest. I'm sorry England, but I could not even begin to fathom what could have happened in such a short amount of time."

England winced, "Has a new Prime Minister been appointed yet?"

" The Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission-the MP for Hartley Dale, Joseph Green has been promoted to Prime Minister by default.", the queen informed him.

"How is he handling the situation of the alien crash?"

"Calmly and according to protocol, I hope...", the queen voiced.

England froze and was barely able to stop a groan, "Then... you don't know how he would run things? Or deal with me?"

"I don't."

"Well... I'm on my way back to the capitol. I will see how things are being dealt with there. Downing Street is my final destination. I'll contact you once I have news."

"Goodbye, old friend.", whispered she.

"Farewell, Elizabeth."

England hung the phone up and slipped it into his pocket before resting his head in his hands. He had received more questions than answers from that call the he had started with. Arthur needed to know more about his government. What had happened to his Prime Minister to cause his death? What had landed in London? What is his government doing about it? How was his people reacting? Was his government in shambles? Is the Doctor here? Has UNIT reacted yet? All unanswered...

"Mr. Kirkland?", a middle aged man called in the general direction of England," You are Sir Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur turned towards the man, and waited expectantly.

"Mr. Kirkland. The ... queen... contacted me half an hour ago to alert me that you would be arriving soon. Sir.", he fumbled quickly.

The poor man seemed to be completely shocked that queen Elizabeth the second had personally called his private cell phone. So amazed, that he was stumbling over his words yet still managing to have an increased speed of speech. England nearly groaned at how American the man was acting. The man seemed to realize something and colored slightly.

" Oh! Sorry, sir. Indra Ganesh, Junior secretary of MOD. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, sir", Ganesh tells England," She informed me that I need to take you to the prime minister as soon as humanly possible, so that...Sir?"

"I'm not going to see Prime Minister Green, Mr. Ganesh. At least not as an elected representative of Queen Elizabeth the II. I am going to approach _Mr. Green, _with a request for a moment of his time. Depending on his reaction, I'll consider whether or not to hold a meeting with him. Is that clear?", England decided.

"If you insist, sir.", Indra relented, accepting defeat.

"I do."

"Then, he should be-"

The junior secretary was cut off by the sudden voice of a gruff man. England watched, evaluating, as a man with a bulging stomach stormed into the room . Arthur immediately identified him as Joseph Green, default Prime Minister. Though... something feels off about him. The Englishman would go far enough to say that it seemed inhuman. There was certainly no chance that England would approve him. but he had to give him a slim chance, along with proof that he was unfit for office. Which by the looks of it shouldn't be too hard.

Indra continued half heartedly,"-arriving soon..."

A lanky ginger-haired brunette from across the room immediately perked up at the appearance of the important- seeming government official. Indra picked up on her determined attitude and blocked her attempt at reaching Green. She kept looking behind Indra while he stepped in front of her every advance. England watched them with interest.

"I was just-", she tried but Ganesh was so worked up that he cut her off.

" I already told you, the Prime Minister is busy and can't see you. Your former meeting has been set back, come another time. When they're aren't any extra terrestrial sightings." Indra stated firmly.

The woman sighed and turned away, still set on her goal, which was obvious from England's perspective. Though it must haven't had been as apparent to the junior secretary, since he turned away, looking relieved. England silently made a choice, and approached her, curious. She didn't notice him until he was a few feet away, in which she curiously gawked at him, surprised that someone was speaking to her.

" Hello.", England said, politely putting his hand out to shake," My name is Arthur Kirkland."

She shook his hand, and grinned, before releasing his hand and pulling out a badge, which she held up for him to see.

Harriet replied with, "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

"What bring you here Ms. Harriet Jones?"

"Harriet will do just fine, if you don't mind."

" As a matter of fact, I don't mind."

England suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow. Harriet Jones was startlingly polite. Harriet smiled oblivious to Arthur's struggles. Then she seemed to realize she hadn't answered his question.

" I'm here for a meeting that was scheduled with the Prime Minister.", Harriet informed him, " I need to discuss the idea of Cottage Hospitals being included in the system. My mother is a part of the Flydale Infirmary. I'm here on their behalf. Yourself?"

" I was supposed to meet with the prime minister as well.". England answered curtly.

" Oh...", Harriet tried to sympathize," Did your meeting become abandoned because of the alien intervention as well?"

"No, I simply don't trust the new prime minister yet. He appears off...", England admitted.

Harriet seemed surprised , " Why would you say that?"

"Primarily because I haven't established how his reaction would be in a crisis. I sincerely hope he means well... it's just I can't trust him. I don't in fact." He told her, "Care to tell me why you keep glancing towards the refreshment stands?"

"I'm thinking of using tea to try to convince him to let me into the cabinet room."

"Then... I'll help you."

"Would you like to come with me, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Of course... but call me Arthur."

England read over the Emergency Protocols, half hearted. Arthur knows these by memory, since he was here when it was made and contributed to its directions. He had gotten tired of watching Harriet read through it so he had requested to see the pages she had already read. Arthur has been here for half an hour and Harriet wasn't even half done, nor had Green returned...

"I've got the White House phoning me direct because Downing Street won't answer their calls. This is outrageous! We haven't even started the vaccination programme. This is appalling. The nations of the World are watching United Kingdom."

England eyes widened. He and Harriet rushed to shove the papers into a neat stack in the briefcase. Harriet rushed to one of the doors and pulled as she heard the footsteps fall, coming closer and closer. England, then led her to the closet and they hid inside, leaving a small crack open so they could hear.

Then he thought about what was just said. 'Every nation is watching the United Kingdom'... Would that mean... that they'd be calling him for answers? Arthur pulled out his cell phone and checked his voicemails, not playing just checking, he wasn't an idiot. He has hundreds... Even Russia has called him... He needed to inform the other countries as soon as he could, but not with the untrustworthy prime minister in the room. England turned his attention and gaze to the people entering.

Sure enough, Prime Minister Green walked through the doors. Before him, though was General Asquitch, his chief of defense. England relaxed at his entrance, Asquitch would be able to set them straight. He nearly groaned at who followed. Oliver Charles, a Politian, and Margaret Blaine, a senior member of M15. Green must be extremely irresponsible to bring them in here. ... Strangely enough, they have the same strange feeling around them as Green does.

England hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, unlike Harriet who was hanging on their every word, he had been watching their actions. When Harriet gasped, he turned his attention to their words.

"What's going on here? Where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been airlifted in?", Asquitch demanded, confused.

That is a very good question. Where is the rest of the cabinet? There is absolutely no way that they shouldn't have arrived by now... unless they weren't coming!

"I cancelled it. They'd only get in the way..."

That was the moment that he man farted. England scrunched up his nose and waved the air in front of him away. They simply kept farting, and farting. Arthur would go as far to say that he loathes these people. By the looks of it, so does General Asquitch. Hopefully, this means he'll show his hand, and stop their irresponsible rule.

Asquitch snapped, " Sir! Under Section Five of the emergency protocols, it is my duty to relive you of command. And by God, I'll put this country under marshal law if I have to."

"I'm scared...", Green mocked," I mean that was hair-raising... I mean literally! Look!"

Prime minister Green reached his hand up towards his forehead. Slowly and steadily, he griped a previously invisible zipper vertically across his face, revealing a bright blue light. The other two... creatures quickly followed suit. As they laughed, their skin suits fell to the ground. Once they had finished, they disposed... of the poor general's vital organs. England silently cursed his lack of a gun, he had left it in respect of his security, and empathized with his poor citizen as he was slowly killed. Arthur felt every bit, and had to bite his lip to keep himself from matching Asquitch's screams. He couldn't remove his gaze as they ingested the man's insides, which left him to only shudder. After the aliens, England presumed, one pulled himself into the human's skin. The others of his kind copied by assuming their disguises as well.

England found himself glaring at the wall and tuning out the world around him. He shakily composed himself and glanced at his living citizen. Harriet Jones looked incredibly green and looked ready to faint, but otherwise, she was fine. Physically that is. Most likely, she would never completely recover from this experience and it would probably haunt her to her deathbed. The Englishman wished he could have spared her of such a fate, but alas he can't control everything. Dazed, the two managed to shuffle out of sight when a skin was thrown into the closet. If only...

"Harriet. Harriet. Harriet!"

England has been trying, and failing, to get the attention of the woman beside him for at least ten minutes. She obviously had not managed to pull up a facade so that they could put his plan, to save his people and all of humanity into action. Actually, she had been muttering to herself about everything that she had on her mind. Arthur had learned more about her in the past five minutes, then he could learn about anyone in a decade. He didn't know whether to consider this progress or her condition worsening. The Englishman need to find the Doctor as fast as possible, and if he remembered correctly, then he would be arriving sooner rather than later. England could literally feel his presence in the country.

He tried again, "Harriet... we need to stop them from carrying out any plans they might possibly have. And to do that we need to find a certain man. This man can stop any alien threat you could possibly imagine. His name is the Doctor. And i know exactly where he is."

Harriet stopped talking and glanced up. She simply nodded and wiped her dress off. England, took this as agreement and led the way to the entrance with Harriet on his tail.

Arthur Kirkland and Harriet Jones rushed as fast as they could, while still managing to pass it off as walking, to the entrance hall. It took nearly half an hour until they reached it because security kept stopping and requesting identification. Once he told them, they would back off and stare, amazed as the two speed walked awkwardly away until they were stopped by another guard and the process repeated all over again. When they finally managed to reach it, they had to wait another half hour. They watched expert after expert until finally, England felt a undeniable presence. Cameras flashed once again but this time, he lightly elbowed Harriet, just enough to get her attention.

"Sorry?", she asked, confused.

" He's here."

"Who's here? Do you mean- the Doctor?"' she suggested.

"Of course... here he comes.", England affirmed.

"How can you be sure?", Harriet returned, a bit bewildered.

"I just am.", England automatically replied.

Sure enough, a man wearing a leather jacket and a clean shaven hairstyle strutted into the room. England identified him as the ninth doctor. Following him is a young blonde wearing a white jacket. Rose Tyler. England already knew that she was a fantastic companion for the Doctor. Curious, brave, clever, self-less, kind, and still exciting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?", Indra called, calming the room a bit," Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and I can remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times."

All of the alien experts, including UNIT, began shuffling into said room. Everyone that is, except the Doctor and Rose Tyler. He was having a heated argument with the junior secretary, which England assumed was probably about Rose. Rose was convincing him to go inside, when Harriet, who Arthur hadn't even noticed her leaving, stepped in. The Doctor seemed surprised and a bit impressed, but Indra looked ready to explode.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?", she asked impatiently.

"Sure.", The Doctor told her.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?", demanded Indra.

Harriet ignored him, "I just need a word in private."

The Doctor seemed to forget about Harriet and answered Rose's earlier question, arrHAH "I suppose so. Don't get into any trouble."

Indra and Harriet simply continue arguing, even though the Doctor has left. Rose is left looking in awkwardly. England takes a deep breath and walks over. He's just about to stop their fighting when Harriet realizes herself and ends the petty disagreement. So, instead he watches as she takes care of the situation, grinning at his citizen's mature nature.

"It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use."

The junior secretary opens his mouth to protest, until he realizes who's flanking her. He almost immediately backed down and turned away in defeat.

Harriet leads Rose out of into the hallway while repeatedly telling her not to look back, stop walking, etc. Arthur casually follows behind them. Harriet, probably assuming that he's following them is more relaxed, which is nearly the exact opposite of Rose's body language which is rigid and tense. As soon as they were far away from the guard's prying eyes, Arthur caught up to the pair and faced Rose. Knowing that he would have to fake at least some of conversation, he asked for her name.

"What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler. Who are you?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. This is Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. You're the Doctor's companion?"

She raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Good...", Arthur continued," How long have you traveled in the TARDIS?"

Arthur was only going to keep so much from her. Such as, meeting her before, and who he was- at least for the time being. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he knows the Doctor from her. Rose, being keen from her travels, realized that he knows more than he should, tensed and began coming up with explanations.

"And how do yah know bout that?", Rose demanded warily.

"I know, because I've met him before."

"When?"

"I've lost count.", England said, dodging the question.

"How much do you know?", Rose pressed.

"Quite a bit. More than you know."

"You've known him for a while... well he's never mentioned yah."

"You'd be surprised...", England replied ominously.

Rose eyed him with extreme mistrust. Not that England could blame her, people who know about the Doctor are dangerous. If the Doctor isn't there to tell her that they aren't dangerous to her, she won't relax. Honestly, England would do the same if he was in her situation. Though he needs her to focus and let this go for now.

"Look, when we meet up with the Doctor you can ask him yourself. Right now, we have more important things to deal with."

She nodded but didn't relax. England sighed, he knows that there's no way Rose will accept his story any more then she already has. Harriet began explaining their time in the cabinet room, sobbing. The Englishman began reliving the events himself, and couldn't hear a word Harriet said. They slowly walked to the room mentioned to better explain the events, with the dazed country trailing slowly behind.

"It's all right. I believe you", consoled Rose, "It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it- we could use it."

Rose began scrambling around the room for anything out of place. She came across a dresser and automatically opened it. Out of the cabinet, fell the prime minister. England panicked, and sprinted to his boss's side to check his pulse. He immediately saddened when he finds it non-existent. Harriet and Rose can't help but gape as the help England examine the corpse. The junior secretary, with the worst timing ever, stormed in unexpectedly.

"Harriet, for god's sake! This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander."

...Then he saw the dead prime minister.

"Oh, my god. That's the Prime Minister!"

Rose gives him an unbelieving look. For a few minutes, the occupants of the room just stand there and gape at the body. They continue staring, until the doors of the cabinet open once again. They all spin around to find a plump woman sneaking inside.

"Oh...", cries she, "Has someone been naughty?"

England clenched his teeth in anger and fear for his citizens, not wanting either to overtake him. She is one of the aliens. just like the other, wearing one of his citizens as a suit. Her body belongs to Margaret Blaine, a senior member of the M15. He didn't, on the other hand, try to mask his glare.

"That's impossible.", Indra rationalized ," He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

"And who told you that? Hmmm...", Margaret smirked, " Me."

Margaret grasps her own flimsy zipper and pulls it across her face. The she begins slipping out of the suit. Once again, England finds himself cursing himself for leaving his gun, and makes a fist. A rough green alien form, dangerous and intimidating-that somehow resembles an amphibian or reptile in Arthur's opinion.

England notices, too late, that she is very close to the junior secretary. The alien grabs him, and chokes. Helpless, he watches, ready to scream as he feels his citizens pain...

To Be Continued

So... that's my story. Please, tell me what you think. Review! I'm new and I want to know if I should continue. If you have any Recommendations or questions, leave a review. I'll answer the reviews on the next chapter. Peace out, fellow readers. I hope you liked it. Next up- World War Three- the Doctor Who episode that is. Review!


End file.
